1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nebulizer kits and nebulizers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A nebulizer is a device for producing an aerosol by atomizing a liquid such as water, a saline solution, a drug solution for treating respiratory system conditions, or the like. Normally, a nebulizer includes a nebulizer kit that produces the aerosol. JP H6-285168A or JP 2009-219543A are examples of background art documents disclosing nebulizer kits.
A typical nebulizer kit 1000 will be described hereinafter with reference to FIG. 8. In the nebulizer kit 1000, an atomizing area formation member 220 is contained and disposed within a case body 210. The atomizing area formation member 220 includes: a conical liquid suction tube formation portion 224 in whose apex is formed an opening portion 224a; a baffle 222 located immediately above the opening portion 224a; and a baffle support portion 223 that extends from the outer surface of the liquid suction tube formation portion 224 toward the sides of the baffle 222.
An outside air introduction tube 234 that is linked to an opening portion in an aerosol discharge port 232 is provided in the base of a flow channel formation member 230 attached to an upper area of the case body 210. An atomizing area M is formed between an upper leading end 214a of a compressed air introduction tube 214 and the baffle 222. At the atomizing area M, compressed air introduced from the compressed air introduction tube 214 is blown from the upper leading end 214a of the compressed air introduction tube 214 toward the baffle 222.
At this time, a liquid (not shown) sucked upward to the vicinity of the atomizing area M from a reservoir portion 216 due to the effects of negative pressure produced at the atomizing area M is blown upward toward the atomizing area M due to the effects of the negative pressure and is blown toward the baffle 222 along with the compressed air. Due to these effects, a liquid W turns into fine liquid droplets upon colliding with the baffle 222, becoming mist particles as a result; these mist particles are added to the outside air introduced into the case body 210, thus producing an aerosol within the case body 210. The aerosol is discharged toward the aerosol discharge port 232, and is then further discharged to the exterior from the aerosol discharge port 232.
However, when the atomizing area formation member 220 is contained and disposed within the case body 210, the baffle support portion 223 has been located further inward in the diametrical direction than the inner circumferential surface 236 of the outside air introduction tube 234, which is formed in a cylindrical shape. For this reason, there is a problem in that a large amount of mist particles or aerosol produced at the atomizing area M collects on the areas formed by the baffle support portion 223 and the inner circumferential surface 236 of the outside air introduction tube 234, which has resulted in a drop in the efficiency with which the aerosol is produced and discharged. Thus, the aerosol could not be efficiently produced and discharged.